kpopfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Solo (Дженни)
"Solo" - дебютный сингл Дженни из BLACKPINK. Он был выпущен 12 ноября 2018 года. Список треков #"Solo" - 2:49 #"Solo (Inst.)" (только CD) - 2:49 Текст |-|Корейский = 천진난만 청순가련 새침한 척 이젠 지쳐 나 귀찮아 매일 뭐 해 어디야 밥은 잘 자 Baby 자기 여보 보고 싶어 다 부질없어 You got me like (oh, oh, oh) 이건 아무 감동 없는 Love story (oh, oh, oh) 어떤 설렘도 어떤 의미도 (oh, oh, oh) 네겐 미안하지만 I’m not sorry (oh, oh, oh) 오늘부터 난 난 난 빛이 나는 솔로 빛이 나는 솔로 I’m goin' solo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo I’m goin' solo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo Used to be your girl Now I’m used to being the GOAT You’re sittin’ on your feelings I’m sittin’ on my throne I ain’t got no time for the troubles in your eyes This time I’m only lookin’ at me, myself and I (I’m goin' solo) I’mma do it on my own now Now that you’re alone, got you lookin’ for a clone now (So low) That’s how I’m gettin’ down Destined for this and the crown Sing it loud like (oh, oh, oh) 이건 아무 감동 없는 Love story (oh, oh, oh) 어떤 설렘도 어떤 의미도 (oh, oh, oh) 네겐 미안하지만 I’m not sorry (oh, oh, oh) 오늘부터 난 난 난 빛이 나는 솔로 빛이 나는 솔로 I’m goin' solo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo I’m goin' solo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo 만남 설렘 감동 뒤엔 이별 눈물 후회 그리움 홀로인 게 좋아 난 나다워야 하니까 자유로운 바람처럼 구름 위에 별들처럼 멀리 가고 싶어 밝게 빛나고 싶어 Now I'm goin' solo 빛이 나는 솔로 I’m goin' solo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo I’m goin' solo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo |-|Романизация= Cheonjinnanman cheongsungalyeon Saechimhan cheok ijen jichyeo na Gwichanha Maeil mwo hae eodiya babeun jal ja Baby jagi yeobo bogo sipeo Da bujireopseo You got me like (oh, oh, oh) Igeon amu gamdong eopsneun Love story (oh, oh, oh) Eotteon seollemdo eotteon uimido (oh, oh, oh) Negen mianhajiman I’m not sorry (oh, oh, oh) Oneulbuteo nan nan nan Bichi naneun sollo Bichi naneun sollo I’m going solo lo-lo-lo-lo-lo I’m going solo lo-lo-lo-lo-lo Used to be your girl Now I’m used to being the GOAT You’re sittin’ on your feelings I’m sittin’ on my throne I ain’t got no time for the troubles in your eyes This time I’m only lookin’ at me, myself and I (I’m goin' solo) I’ma do it on my own now Now that you’re alone, got you lookin’ for a clone now (So low) That’s how I’m gettin’ down Destined for this and the crown Sing it loud like (oh, oh, oh) Igeon amu gamdong eopsneun Love story (oh, oh, oh) Eotteon seollemdo eotteon uimido (oh, oh, oh) Negen mianhajiman I’m not sorry (oh, oh, oh) Oneulbuteo nan nan nan Bichi naneun sollo Bichi naneun sollo I’m going solo lo-lo-lo-lo-lo I’m going solo lo-lo-lo-lo-lo Mannam seollem gamdong dwien Ibyeol nunmul huhoe geurium Holloin ge joha nan nadawoya hanikka Jayuroun baramcheoreom Gureum wie byeoldeulcheoreom Meolli gago sipeo balgge bichnago sipeo Now I’m going solo Bichi naneun sollo I’m going solo lo-lo-lo-lo-lo I’m going solo lo-lo-lo-lo-lo |-|Английский= Innocent and delicate I'm tired of pretending I'm done What are you up to? Where are you? Did you eat? Goodnight Baby, darling, honey, I miss you It's all useless You got me like (oh, oh, oh) This is not a touching love story (oh, oh, oh) No romance, no sincerity (oh, oh, oh) I'm sorry, but I'm not sorry From today on I'm a shining solo I'm a shining solo I’m going solo lo-lo-lo-lo-lo I’m going solo lo-lo-lo-lo-lo Used to be your girl Now I’m used to being the GOAT You’re sittin’ on your feelings I’m sittin’ on my throne I ain’t got no time for the troubles in your eyes This time I’m only lookin’ at me, myself and I (I’m goin' solo) I’mma do it on my own now Now that you’re alone, got you lookin’ for a clone now (So low) that’s how I’m gettin’ down Destined for this and the crown Sing it loud like (oh, oh, oh) This is not a touching love story (oh, oh, oh) No romance, no sincerity (oh, oh, oh) I'm sorry, but I'm not sorry From today on I'm a shining solo I'm a shining solo I’m going solo lo-lo-lo-lo-lo I’m going solo lo-lo-lo-lo-lo After the relationship, romance, emotion There's breakup, tears, regret, longing I like being alone, because I should be true to myself Like the flowing wind Like the stars above the clouds I want to go far away, I want to shine brightly Now I'm going solo I'm a shining solo I’m going solo lo-lo-lo-lo-lo I’m going solo lo-lo-lo-lo-lo Ссылки на видео * Клип "Solo" ** Тизер * Съемки клипа * Танцевальная версия ** Тизер ** Альтернативная версия * Тизер 1 / 2 * Танцевальное выступление en:Solo (Jennie) Категория:Синглы Категория:Сингловые альбомы Категория:Релизы 2018 г. Категория:Синглы 2018 г. Категория:Дженни